The demigods
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: Athena suggests a plan to her father that will give them the best chance at the great prophecy. They give all of the powers of the major gods to the son of Poseidon who is to complete the great prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

The champion of Olympus

Chapter 1

Athena walked up to her father Zeus' throne. "I know of your child father."

Zeus paled a bit. "Thalia. How?"

"I am the goddess of knowledge aren't I."

"What have you heard?"

"The fates have decreed that because of your broken oath she will be punished, but the oath is now lifted."

"But what about the prophecy?"

"I have a plan."

"What is it daughter?"

"Poseidon would be breaking the oath tonight if you had not done so already. His son will be the next oldest of the children of the big three. Therefore if we were to strengthen and influence him he would be able to do what is right from a young age."

"What do you plan daughter?"

"You know of the incantation of Gaia that was said over her so her children could inherit the powers of the world."

"Yes."

"Well if we as a council could give the child power from the same oath and then raised him surely he would be ready."

"Would this child not need a companion, someone who could help him, someone to train with."

"I have thought of that also. If half of the gods were to do the incantation over Poseidon and half over me then we could have two children. I do know that Poseidon will have a son and me a daughter."

"Okay daughter I trust your judgement." Zeus shot a lightning bolt into the air.

Within seconds most of the Olympian council had sat in their seats. The only exceptions were Athena and Poseidon.

"My brother Poseidon is going to break his oath today." Zeus started.

Most of the gods looked surprised but Poseidon just met his brother's gaze.

"My daughter has come up with a plan to make the most of this opportunity. Half of the gods will give their powers to Poseidon and the other half to Athena. "

"Why to Athena?" Ares called out. "If they are to protect the prophecy child then they must be able to fight. Why not me?"

Athena turned to Ares, but surprisingly Poseidon spoke out first. "Firstly the child would have to be level headed and secondly, you would probably try to attack everyone in this room as soon as you got the powers."

That shut everyone up.

Hades spoke up, "I know that me and Hestia are not Olympians but will the children ever go to the underworld to train. It seems like a sensible place if they do go there."

Zeus nodded surprising everyone. "The way that this is going to work is that, myself, Hades, Hestia, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus, shall transfer our powers to my brother's child. Demeter, Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Persephone, shall transfer your powers to Athena. We shall all as the most powerful gods, take care of and look after both of the children. I am looking at you Artemis and Apollo. Do not take care of one more than the other if you can help it. I do not want the council to be split on their favourites. Any questions?"

Poseidon raised his hand. "I would most appreciate it if, Athena and Hera blessed my child. I believe that he will have to make the right choices in difficult times." The council nodded their heads in agreement to this.

"Over to you daughter." Zeus said.

Once Athena had told the gods what to say the incantation started. The gods were in a circle around either Athena or Poseidon. When they finished all of the gods collapsed. Poseidon and Athena walked out making sure to lock the door behind them.

**38 weeks later**

Poseidon was strolling up and down outside of the ward. Sally was delivering the baby inside.

Someone came up and put their hand on Poseidon's shoulder.

"She is not going to make it is she brother?" Poseidon asked.

"No, I am sorry brother. I can feel her life leaving her." Hades answered. "At least the son will survive." He said trying to comfort his brother.

Poseidon just nodded. Another hand went to Poseidon's other shoulder. "I am sorry brother; I did not know that this would happen." Zeus said.

"I thank you for coming. Both of you."

Zeus smiled. "Both children are going to be children of Olympus, not just of you and Athena. We shall all help to train and look after them."

Poseidon nodded. "I just wish that Sally would be able to survive this. If I had known that she would die I would have chosen someone else. She was a queen among mortals."

Poseidon sighed sadly. "But unfortunately all mortals die."

The two brothers looked at Poseidon sadly. They had both had the same experience in the past. They both however knew that it would be worse for Poseidon. His loyalty was infallible. Something that they both hoped that his son would share. Both of them knew however would not admit, that of the big three their brother had the best fatal flaw. They therefore knew that if there was to be a son of the prophecy, the son of Poseidon would be the best for the job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Seven years later**

A boy charged forward. The monsters came at him. The emposi tried to seduce him. They forgot three things. Firstly he was seven and had no interest in women yet. Secondly he had the blessing of Hera which prevented his mind from being interviewed. Thirdly he had been trained since he could hold a sword. He drew two swords in a swift motion. He proceeded to hack his way through them before they knew that their plan to seduce him had failed. The telkines directly behind them started to dissolve into dust with surprised looks on their faces. They failed to spot the little girl with the bow who was picking them off with ease. She got bored, so she drew her hunting knives and ran down to help her friend. Minutes later and the hundreds of monsters were dissolved to ashes by two seven year olds. When they had killed them all they the girl walked over to the boy.

"Do you need a lift Annabeth." He said sniggering.

She just glared. He relented and grabbed her shoulder. He then shadow travelled to where Annabeth's Mother, Athena was waiting for them.

**Percy's POV**

"Well done you two. You are becoming formidable fighters. You took those monsters down with ease." We smiled at her praise. Athena was like, most of the female Olympians like a mother to us. She was of course Annabeth's birth mother so that made them extra close. "I believe that you two are due in the underworld soon. You Uncle wants to do some training with you Percy. Demeter and Persephone will be training with you Annabeth." We both nodded in acknowledge the information.

We gave her a hug and then I shadow travelled down to my Uncle's Palace.

"See you later Wise girl." I said

"You to Seaweed brain." With that we separated, much to the amusement of the watching lord of the dead. When I arrived to train I had to withstand about a minute of mockery about the nicknames that were just exchanged. It ended when I said.

"She has been my only demigod friend. I have known her since I have known her since before I can remember. I therefore would have the right to use a nickname. Anyway I believe that we are to start training."

It was about eight hours later that me and Annabeth met up again. We did everything but train with our powers together. I looked at her enviously as she told me of her evening of learning about plants and how best to turn weapons in to dandelions or bluebells. I had been fighting constantly with my powers against waves and waves of instructors and skeletons. After that I had two hours of combat training with the best heroes ever. The least of whom was Achilles.

When we got back up to Olympus we ended the day with an hour of lessons with Athena. After that we collapsed into bed. We were trained from eight in the morning to eight in the evening only having an half an hour break to eat. Our schedules were tight. We did not think that we were special. We had never known anything different.

**Seven more years later**

At fourteen years old we were both strong young people. Having been trained all of our lives we were in peak physical condition. We were currently fighting Ares. For once he was not holding back. This was because as much as he liked us, Yes you heard right, he liked us, his father was watching so he wanted to show that he was still the strongest one on one fighter.

This was to be no powers, and no ranged weapons. He was armed with a spear and shield. I went straight in to engage him while Annabeth started to circle round. She was the most intelligent fighter, (apart from her mother) that I had ever met. She had the intelligence of Athena and the cunning of Artemis. She was waiting for the perfect time to strike. I knew this and so I was waiting for her to make her move by keeping Ares as occupied as I could. I knew that he was better than me when I could not use my powers. I could only stall him until Annabeth could strike. I launched an attack as me and Annabeth had an almost subconscious conversation. I came at him in a whirlwind of steel. He frantically tried to block all of my strikes. As he managed to disarm me of one of my swords, Annabeth managed to disarm him of his spear. He was only left with his shield. He pulled back out of range. He reached down and pulled out a sword from his hip. We both attacked in synchronisation. I reached out and pushed his sword to one side. I left a gap deliberately. He lunged forward. I left myself exposed knowing Annabeth had me covered. I knew that I do not need to stop the sword. I hit the shield as hard as I could. It fell from his grasp as Annabeth managed to catch the sword on one knife and point the other at Ares' throat.

"Yield." She said. He smiled. I think that we are the only people that he would do that to after they beat him.

"You two fought very well. You know each other so well. That last sacrificial gap you left caught me off guard."

"Yes, that was a very good fight." Zeus interjected. "As their main fitness and weaponry instructor in commend you on their progress."

"Thank you father. They have been very good students. I am sure that their other weapons trainers will be most pleased with their progress."

Zeus smiled in pride at the two demigods. He himself had taught Percy how to use his air and lighting powers.

"I need to speak to you two." He said gesturing to me and Annabeth. We nodded.

"Thank you Ares, that was fun." I said.

We followed my uncle and Annabeth's granddad to the throne room. We saw Hades. This mainly due to us was now a far more common occurrence.

"I have sent Artemis to get some of my children before a quest from the camp can get them. I would however most appreciated it if you two could get them. As much as I trust Artemis, I am apprehensive of how she will treat the boy, Nico."

"Fair enough Uncle." I said. "Anything else that we should know?"

"Artemis will have to act as if she does not know you if she does see you."

"That should not be too difficult. She does not like me very much anyway." I said.

No matter how I had tried to get her to like me, she had always tried to stay away from me. She did love Annabeth like the daughter that she never had. The Hunters did not know her so they would treat us both like strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

We shadow travelled to a safe distance from the school. I looked at Annabeth, she clicked her fingers and both of our clothes changed to ball outfits. I tried not to stare at her perfectly done makeup and her outfit. She looked great. I took her arm playfully and said "After you."

She smiled and little did I know, she blushed a little. As we entered the room we saw the typical high school ball taking place. A few couples were in the middle dancing and the rest of the social groups were littered around the outside. A few guys looked at Annabeth and then me enviously. A few girls did the same to Annabeth. It did help my self-esteem a little. I was so caught up in that, that I failed to check for the children of Hades. Annabeth nudged me.

"I cannot see them anywhere" she whispered.

I glanced around quickly. "Me neither. However I do believe that they are demigods over there." I gestured to a girl with pointy black hair, a guy with blond, a guy with black hair and a satyr. Annabeth nodded to say that she had seen them. We slowly made our way to them.

"Hey Thalia, do you want to dance?" the guy with black hair asked.

She looked at him with disgust, "No Theseus I do not."

"Ah, common." He said.

The guy with blond hair said, "Leave her alone Theseus, we are here for a different reason than for you to flirt with Thalia."

The satyr said, "Luke, I smell a powerful monster, there are two other very powerful beings in the area. However I do not know what they are."

"We will just have to be alert then," Luke said.

I heard a crash from the sports hall. Both us, and the demigods made our way to it. We got their first and hurried in. We saw a whole in the wall and started to run to catch up with whatever it was. After running for about five minutes we came to a sight that was pretty much our worst nightmare. The twins of Hades, (**They are twins for this fanfic)** were pushed up against the edge of a cliff, with a Manticore and a Hydra blocking their escape. The demigods caught up with us and gasped at the sight. I drew my two swords and Annabeth pulled out her bow. We circled towards the two powerful monsters. I shadow travelled to right behind the Hydra and beheaded it. I then cauterised it with a fire ball. I continued this until I heard a scream. I grunted and enveloped the Hydra in flame and then called down a lightning bolt. It dissolved into dust. I turned to see Annabeth held by the Manticore but the twins safe. Just then arrows started to pour out of the trees. The Manticore was hit and I chopped a few in half. I grunted in pain when one went through my arm. The Manticore then fell off the cliff.

A roar of anger tore itself from my throat. "Annabeth" I yelled. With that I charged off the cliff after her. I caught up with them and beheaded the Manticore. I grabbed Annabeth. I could was starting to feel faint. I vaguely remembered that there was a slight green tinge to the arrows. Damn hunt I thought to myself. I was about to slip out of consciousness and with the last of my energy I propelled Annabeth up with the winds.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I grabbed the ledge I was crying. I was brought into a hug by Artemis but I pushed her away.

"This is your fault." I shouted. "You and your poisoned arrows. You did not stop your hunters shooting at him. Heck, you did not consider that the Manticore would fall off. You were just so occupied with what your father told you to do, that the girl you had helped to train for the past fourteen years was just a person in the way." She looked at me with guilt in her eyes. "Do you know why we were sent?" I asked. She shook her head. "Because your father and your uncle were worried at how you would treat the son. I did not believe that the kind person that became a big sister to me would be capable of it. I was wrong, the one boy, who went out of his way to please you just so you would start to like him has been killed by you. What will the council say?" I said finishing in a whisper.

Artemis looked at me in shock and then looked worried. We both knew that the hunters could well be blamed. That would bring the wrath of the whole council on them.

"I am so sorry Annabeth." She said. I just laughed bitterly, trying to hold back more tears. I stormed off. The demigods and the Hunters stared at me in shock. Some of the hunters tried to stop me but Artemis raised her hand. "Let my niece go, she is right." The hunters stared in shock.

I eventually found a place to cry and I let it all out. My friend, my only real friend that I had grown up with was gone. He could not have survived that. I saw him loose his consciousness. My bow reappeared in my hands and I threw it to the floor. This reminded me of him. We trained in archery together every day. No longer. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "What is wrong dear?"

I looked up to see Hera. "Percy is dead."

She looked in shock. She had tears in her eyes. She said one word, "How?"

I recalled what had happened. She looked in anger and I could tell that she was absolutely furious. When I finished she said, "We need to find the body." I nodded.

"What will happen with the prophecy now?"

"I do not know Annabeth. But you never know with Percy, there is always the possibility that he is still alive. If that is the case then we need to find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I was alive. I did not know how but I was. The last thing that I remember was that I had managed to save Annabeth, and that that was all that mattered. I tried to get up. I could not. There was something that was holding me down. I tried to move my head around. I looked and saw a man wearing armour. It was similar to Greek armour but there were subtle differences.

When he saw that I had awakened he said, "My name is Eshmun. Do not worry child you are safe. I have healed you. You have a great destiny. My family and I family will watch over you." He said. He then followed with. "I believe that we will meet again. I shall send you to your father Neptune. You must not tell him or any of the other gods of this meeting."

He waved his hand over my face and I fell asleep.

When I awoke I saw my father's worried face. "How did I get here?"

He shrugged "you must have fallen into the sea somehow. You were floating above Atlantis so I had you brought down here." He said. "Everyone is worried about you. You had been gone for a week."

I thought about revealing what had happened. "I do not remember. The last thing I remember is falling to my highly likely death, after managing to save Annabeth."

He nodded sympathetically. "She has been distraught for the last week. She has barely left her room."

"Right, I shall go to visit her now then." I said. I gave my father a parting hug and shadow travelled to, just outside her room.

I opened the door and went in to find that she was not there. I shrugged and went downstairs.

I looked everywhere in the palace. I could not even find Athena in her own palace. As I went into the kitchen I saw a woman with blond hair.

"Annabeth?" I said.

The woman turned around to reveal that she had a lions face.

"No, my name is Tanit. I am afraid that your friend and her mother are not available. You will understand soon. I believe that the moon goddess has also been captures. The sun god will be here soon to ask Minerva to help. Inform him that there will need to be a quest to Mt Othrys. There you will find the three women."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

She laughed which looked strange coming from the mouth of a lion. She then blasted me with light, it did not hurt and felt strangely familiar.

To answer my unasked question she said, "I believe that Minerva and Juno, have already done this to you."

My eyes widened as I realised that she was a goddess. "What are you goddess of?" I asked.

She smiled, "War, Fortune and harvest. You will need fortune in your path ahead. To be blessed by two war goddesses and to be a demigod of another will make you an even more formidable fighter. Use your power but be wary of the consequences of your actions."

With that she flashed out.

Right on cue Apollo burst in. "Oh, hi Percy. You are back. I knew you were not dead." He gave me a pat on the back. "Do you know where Athena is, my sister is…"

"I know," I cut in, "Athena and Annabeth are gone as well. I have been told that I need to lead a quest to Mt Othrys."

Apollo's eyes widened in shock. "We need a council meeting now."

With that we both flashed out to Zeus' temple. We burst in not even bothering to knock. Zeus turned to look at us slightly miffed. He saw our faces and asked, "What is it?"

"We need a council meeting now. There is a problem." Zeus trusted us both enough to realise that there could well be trouble. He blew a horn and within seconds the entire council were there.

"Where are Athena and Artemis?" Ares asked.

"That is why you are called here." I started, "Athena, Artemis and Annabeth have been captured." I said.

"Apparently it has something to do with Mt Othrys." Apollo added. The entire council went silent.

"Err, have I missed something?" I asked.

When Hestia had gathered her composure she said, "It is the titan equivalent of Mt Olympus. It is where the thrones of the titans are situated. If it has returned it means that the titans are not far off either."

"Yes, I have been hearing rumours of Oceanus returning, I had put most of them down to paranoid sea creatures, but now I am not so sure." Poseidon said.

Hephaestus nodded. "I have had to fight for some of my forges recently. There have been Telkines trying to get in to some of them. They are usually a god sign of the titans returning."

"So we are agreed that there is a possibility of fighting to come." Zeus said. He then turned to me. "Do you think that it could be what the great prophecy is talking about?" now I was the centre of attention.

Hera nodded, "it is most likely that, the prophecy is referring to it."

All of the gods looked uncharacteristically glum.

"So we will ask Chiron to send out a quest from camp half-blood to free the women. This shall be led by Perseus." Zeus announced. There was a host of murmurs of consent and agreement. "We shall vote now on it. All in favour." Every god put their hand up. "It is decided. Perseus shall consult the Oracle after this. Now Perseus, where did you get this information from?"

I considered not telling the truth but then realised that if I could not trust these people then who could I trust. "The first one I met was the person that saved me. He was called Eshmun." This raised a lot of talking between the gods. I could not however make any words out. "I then spoke to a lady with a lion's head called Tanit." This time I could make out one word. It confused me hugely. Carthage.


End file.
